The research project examines the impact of different treatment formats on secondary nonorgasmic women. Difficulty in obtaining orgasm from sexual stimulation has been considered the most common form of female sexual dysfunctioning. The existing literature reflects numerous methodological problems. The first experiment addresses these and other critical methodological concerns in an attempt to examine the selective potency and the specific relevance of three treatments: communication technique training, sexual technique training, combination treatment. An attention-placebo and a no-treatment control condition are included in the design. The objective of the second experiment is to replicate and validate the optimal pairing of the client type with the type of treatment. The results of these experiments should demonstrate relationships between critical subject variables and treatment. The failure of prior research to find positive gains for all subjects could have been due to the inappropriate assignment of women to particular treatment procedures. In essence, the research study represents an important first step toward the goal of cost-efficiency in the treatment of female orgasmic dysfunction.